


Through Lily's Eyes (9 of ?)

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Severus sees himself in her...





	Through Lily's Eyes (9 of ?)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Severus choked violently. 

Luckily, this was something James would have done as well.

“It’s true,” Lily said reproachful. “You didn’t know Severus before Voldermort's Death Eaters got to him. You don’t know how pure he was. What a good friend he could be to a girl who didn’t know who she was or what her powers meant.”

“I want to hear, honestly, I do.”

For the next hour, while their bodies cooled from their vigorous lovemaking, Severus heard about himself and his qualities through Lily’s eyes. 

He vowed to himself that he would once again be that person she saw when she looked inside of him.


End file.
